


The Flames That Kiss Me Dead

by lisachan



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Lio didn’t have any place to go, and after all it had happened it just made sense to keep him close. So that’s why Galo and him are living together, now.Why they’re sleeping together, though, that’s a bit more complicated.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 261
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	The Flames That Kiss Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> I just watched Promare yesterday and - well, I'm sold.
> 
> Written for this week's COWT M2 - prompt, a very apt _powerbottom_ , which Lio undoubtedly is - I won't accept different opinions about it.

Lio didn’t have any place to go, and after all it had happened it just made sense to keep him close. So that’s why Galo and him are living together, now.

Why they’re sleeping together, though, that’s a bit more complicated.

It started happening randomly. After a pretty boring working day – not much more fires left to put out in a world without Burnish – Galo had come back home just before dinnertime finding Lio wrapped up in one of his heaviest blankets. His head popped out of it like a mushroom and he looked ridiculous in a very cute way. 

“What’s the matter?” Galo had said, getting close to him and slipping his hand underneath those heavy bangs of his to feel his temperature, “D’you feel sick? You have a fever or something?”

“No,” Lio had muttered, his face half hidden behind the blanket, “I’m just cold.”

“Oh,” Galo had sat next to him, “How come?”

Lio had shrugged and the whole blanket had wobbled in that motion. “Dunno,” he had said, “It’s probably because of the fact that the Promare are gone.” And then, looking away from him and pursing his lips in kind of a sad way, he had added: “They used to keep me warm.”

Now, Galo was glad that the Promare were gone. He didn’t mind Lio being a Burnish, or anyone else, for that matter, but he couldn’t have lived well with the idea of a mass of living flames trapped in the core of the Earth. The thought was somehow unsettling. 

But seeing Lio like that – seeing him _missing_ those flames like that – made him kind of sad too.

“I’m sorry,” he had said, raising a hand and placing it on his head, “Is there anything I can do for you?” and, while saying that, he had let his hand slide down Lio’s face, and he had stroke his cheek with his knuckles.

Surprisingly, Lio had leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. “You’re pretty warm...” he had said in half a whisper. Galo had found himself swallowing as his body petrified, his fingers still against Lio’s cheek. Warming him up.

Then, a couple nights after that, Galo had woken up feeling the bed shift underneath him, and as he turned around he had seen Lio’s slim, featherweight body land on the mattress, next to his own. Once again, he had swallowed and petrified. “Lio…? What are you doing here?”

Lio had pressed a slightly cold hand against his mouth. “Sssh,” he had whispered, “It’s warm here.”

From that night onward, Lio has come to sleep with him often. It’s never planned, or at least Galo doesn’t think so, but it still happens constantly. They go to bed in separate rooms, sometimes even at separate times, depending on how tired they are after their day – though Galo honestly has no idea what Lio does during the day, he certainly doesn’t work and he probably doesn’t even walk out the house, he thinks –, and then, at some point during the night, Lio walks into his bedroom, lifts the covers up and slips underneath them next to him.

Sometimes he just lies in the other half of the bed, curled up on himself like a newborn. Some other times, he touches him. Those are the times when Galo forgets how to breathe.

Tonight doesn’t seem any different, in the beginning. Galo doesn’t even bother falling asleep – he knows at some point Lio will come and some part of him anticipates that moment, he doesn’t even fully understand why. He just likes the idea of being awake when he comes in. So he can listen to him, he guesses, to all the soft noises his body does when it enters the room.

The door creaks open and Galo swallows silently. He hears the quiet thudding of Lio’s bare feet against the floor. Tap tap tap. Those ridiculously tiny feet of him. All of him is so tiny he barely seems old enough. (For what?)

The covers rustle softly when he lifts them up. Then he settles down on the mattress – that creaks too. It’s old and much too thin to be comfortable – the one of the sofa bed he bought for him when he moved in is much thicker and softer. Still, here’s where Lio comes. Here’s where he wants to be.

The covers rustle again as they settle on his body, and Galo knows he shouldn’t turn around, but he craves to see him like he’d crave water in the middle of a fire. And so he turns, expecting to find him with his eyes already closed.

But Lio’s watching him silently, very much awake.

“Ah,” Galo says, swallowing hard, “Uh… hi.”

“Hi,” Lio offers him an amused smile.

“You’re still awake.”

“So are you.”

Galo swallows again. This time it’s just air. And his mouth has dried up more than he thought could be possible.

He’s not sure he knows how to handle Lio. He’d much rather let Lio handle him.

“You were cold again?” he asks.

Lio nods. “But this time it won’t be enough to sleep side by side.”

Galo stops breathing for a second and considers the possibility of never breathing again. His brain splits in two – one half has no idea what Lio’s talking about, the other knows much too well.

“Um,” he says confusedly, “I see.”

“Do you?” Lio chuckles. He seems amused and excited and he’s got that kind of look that makes Galo feel feverish. At times Lio looks at him, even unintentionally, and Galo still feels what it felt like to have his flame around himself. Inside himself.

It burned so nice. Warm and sparky and indestructible. Small and yet so incredibly powerful. Just like him.

“I guess so,” Galo says, “I thought you weren’t interested.”

“Right, because what’s there to be interested in?” Lio says, lifting himself up on all fours. As a natural response to that movement, following a mysterious natural instinct Galo didn’t know he had, he turns on his back and waits for Lio to straddle him and settle down on top of him, which Lio promptly does, his ass landing softly on Galo’s underbelly. “It’s not like you’re cute,” Lio goes on, leaning into him and letting his fingertips run down Galo’s bare chest, “Or sexy at all.”

Galo frowns. Now this is confusing. “I’m not?”

This time, Lio just laughs. “You’re so stupid,” he says, but somehow, in the way he says it, Galo can see there’s no malice. He says _you’re stupid_ like he’d say _you’re nice_. So Galo relaxes.

“Please, don’t mock me,” he says with a sigh, “I can’t understand subtext.”

“That much is clear,” Lio grins, and then moves ever so slightly on top of him, while Galo finds himself heating up all at once and desperately thinking _just slide down and rub on me, damn it_. “Listen,” Lio whispers softly, less than an inch away from his lips, “I need you to do something for me.”

_Everything_ , Galo thinks, _Anything_. 

“What is it?”

“I need you to warm me up,” Lio says. This time, he moves heavily on top of him, sliding down a bit and then back up, rubbing against his stomach. Galo can feel he’s hard. He can feel he’s tiny and slim there too. Lio’s cock, thin and pointing up, like an arrow. Galo thinks about it and his mouth waters, and he wants to see it and touch it so bad he starts sweating. “Shit,” Lio chuckles, “You’re burning up.”

Galo exhales, closing his eyes, weakly. “That’s what you do to me,” he almost whimpers. He feels fucking fragile underneath him.

“That’s a nice compliment,” Lio says. His voice is lower, barely a whisper, now. Galo feels his breath against his own lips and fights against himself not to just lift his head up and kiss him. “Make me burn too,” Lio says.

It sounds like he’s begging but it feels like an order. Underneath his pajama pants Galo gets hard so quickly it almost hurts. His clothes feel like a cage now, and he wants to tear them off himself, but he doesn’t wanna move – he doesn’t want to make Lio move away. Lio stops touching him right now, he’s gonna lose his mind.

“Yes,” he only manages to say, and that’s as much as he can muster. It’ll have to be enough for Lio – and luckily it seems like it’s going to be.

Lio smiles, and then he kisses Galo with that smile, and Galo parts his lips and raises a hand and places it on his nape and just pulls him down and _devours_ him. He has no control over his own mouth, over the way his lips move, hungry, needy, over the way his tongue darts into Lio’s mouth, searching for his tongue, rubbing hard against it.

Lio tastes cold like a snowflake and Galo wants to melt him down. He wants to make him feel as feverish as Lio makes him feel. If Lio wants to burn, Galo wants them to burn together.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admits embarrassed, clinging to him, “I’ve never done this.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Lio whispers, licking the outline of his lips and then reaching down for his cock, stroking it through his pants, “I can guide you.”

“Yes, please,” Galo moans, throwing his head back in a fit of pleasure. He wonders how would Lio’s hands feel against his erection. Are they still cold? Somehow he’s not bothered by the thought. He wants to feel the ice of his fingers – he wants to set it on fire.

Lio chuckles again, and every time he does it Galo feels like he’s about to explode. “Don’t worry,” Lio says, “I know what I’m doing.” Galo thinks he’s lucky at least one of them does.

Lio lifts himself up and pushes down his pants, freeing his erection, hard, red and twitching in anticipation. Galo wishes he would sit on him already, just do it and give him something, some direction to follow, but Lio doesn’t. He just studies him for the longest time, as though he was trying to calculate how to make him fit. 

“Try not to jerk up,” he says at some point. Galo doesn’t even know what he might mean with that, until Lio wraps his peachy lips around his cock, and his hips inadvertently spring up. Lio chokes a little and places a hand on his abs, pushing him back down on the mattress. Then he lets his erection slip out of his mouth and plays with his index finger around the wet, slick head, shiny with saliva, smirking at him. “I just told you not to do that.”

“I couldn’t stop myself,” Galo whines, “I’m sorry.”

Lio chuckles and leans in to place an inexplicably naughty little kiss just on top of his cock, where the tiny hole is. “Don’t be,” he whispers against his hot skin, “I kinda liked it.”

Galo holds his breath and tries not to scream. Everything Lio says and does forces an amplified reaction out of his body, something completely unreasonable, out of scale. He fought the law for him. He almost killed his mentor for him. He burned a city to the ground for him. And he would consume the universe to please him.

“Please do it again,” he begs, and Lio smiles against his cock, playing with it with the tip of his tongue.

“What, this?” he says teasingly, before going down on him again. Galo moans desperately, closing his eyes and imagining himself fucking him. Then, outraged at himself, he opens his eyes again and stares at him as he sucks him off. Sure, fucking him will be great, but it’d be madness to miss Lio blowing him. He looks like a work of art – and Galo doesn’t understand much about art, but he does understand the miracle of nature’s designs, and Lio certainly is one.

The dirty wet noises Lio makes as he sucks his cock fill Galo’s ear, making him deaf to anything else. There’s nothing in the world except for Lio’s mouth, and so, when he stops sucking him, it feels like the world has ended, and Galo doesn’t want to live in it any longer.

“Shit...” he complains, “Why did you stop?”

He looks at Lio and he finds him climbing up his body again. He watches him as he takes off the huge t-shirt Galo lent him to sleep, and then those flimsy black underwear he wears. He’s naked and pale and soft and bony and sitting on top of him the second after, and Galo’s cock is raging red and it can’t take one more minute of waiting.

“I stopped because I want you inside me, now,” Lio says in such a dark voice he almost sounds like a stranger.

Then Galo understands this is not a stranger’s voice. It’s just one side of Lio he hasn’t been lucky enough to meet yet – and he feels blessed for having a chance to do it now.

He places both hands on Lio’s small hips, pushing him down on himself, feeling his own cock, slick with saliva and as ready for him as it’ll ever be, slip and slide between his buttocks. Lio closes his eyes, bites at his bottom lip and then licks it as he clutches them around his erection, compressing it. 

“Fuck,” Galo mutters between his teeth, “You look so beautiful. You’re like an angel.”

Lio lets out a breathless laughter as he lifts himself up a little. “You’re cute,” he just says. Then he descends on top of him, and Galo’s cock slips inside him, and he jerks up unintentionally and drives it up in him until his testicles hit Lio’s ass with a slapping sound – and that’s the single sexiest sound Galo has ever heard.

“Shit--” Lio says, throwing his head back, his fluffy bob bouncing in the air. “You’re so big...” he whispers, and to Galo it feels like he’d just told him he’d saved the world. He gets from that sentence as much pride and self-satisfaction as he would get if he became a hero to the whole nation – which he kind of is, so he should know.

“What-- What do I do now?” he asks breathlessly, his fingers clutching around Lio’s hips, leaving red marks on his pale skin.

Lio looks down at him with a mix of patience and pity that melts into such an adorable smile it would make Galo jump up to bite it off his mouth if he wasn’t afraid his cock would slip out of him in the sudden movement. He doesn’t want to do anything that would make him risk slipping out of him. He _never again_ wants to be away from the warm inside of his body.

“Now you give me everything you’ve got,” Lio whispers, once again leaning into him and licking him hungrily everywhere he can reach, “You fuck me like you wanted to break me apart,” he adds, biting his neck hard.

Galo’s sight gets blurry – the bite stings and it feels good at the same time, and that’s confusing in a marvelous way –, for a seconds he sees white, then he sees only Lio, and that’s a beautiful, beautiful sight. He holds him and thrusts up, once, twice, making him bounce, giving him a pace to follow, and soon enough Lio’s doing everything by himself, riding him hard, fucking himself with his cock, like Galo was a prop, an object his to use as he pleases. 

And that’s perfectly okay with him.

This time he doesn’t make the mistake of closing his eyes – he keeps them well open, fixed on him, on the magnet he is, and when Lio’s muscles clutch all around him, and he tenses, and he comes, squirting hard on Galo’s stomach, for a second it’s like a burning inferno in that bedroom, and the walls are on fire, and the roof is coming down with the roar of Galo’s pleasure as he finally releases himself inside him, filling him up.

He feels like he comes for minutes on end, even though he knows it’s not possible. Then Lio lets out the softest, sweetest whimper as he lifts himself up and lets go of his softening erection, and Galo opens his arms on an instinct and then welcomes him as he falls, exhausted, on his chest.

He mewls and kisses him on top of his fluffy hair, and Lio grunts and then laughs, amused. “You’re such a softy,” he says, “But thank you. I feel better now.”

“Me too,” Galo whispers dreamily.

Lio laughs again, and Galo doesn’t know if he’s mocking him or not. But even if he is – he thinks he can take it.


End file.
